nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Wez
Wez was a member of a group of warriors that terrorized people in an area of post-apocalyptic Australia known as the wasteland. Because of his psychotic and headstrong nature, Wez was very difficult for the groups leader, Lord Humungus, to keep under control. Wezs outfit included black shoulder-pads and a small crossbow on his wrist. He was also incredibly strong and usually traveled on a motorcycle with a blond biker riding on the back. Sometime after a terrible war desecrated the world, Humungus and his gang discovered a group of survivors who wanted to use their fuel to leave the wasteland and start a new life. But Humungus wanted the fuel for himself and placed the compound under attack. The siege resulted in a stand-off between both groups. It was during this time that Wez met the loner called Max a.k.a. The Road Warrior. Wez pursued Max with the help of two cars, hoping to claim it and its fuel for themselves, but Max managed to outmaneuver them. Wez ended up with an arrow in his arm, while his companions perished when their cars crashed into each other. Stopping a short distance away from Max, Wez yelled in defiance and jerked the arrow out of his arm. After seeing Max with a shotgun, Wez decided to leave and returned to Humungus. The refiners had their fuel in a tanker, but they needed a rig big enough to haul it. One morning, four cars drove out and tried to get past Humungus and his gang. Wez pursued one vehicle, driven by a man and a woman, and caused it to crash. While the woman is raped, Wez shot the man with his crossbow and pinned him to his car. After they were finished, Wez and his companions took off. Later, the entire warrior band returned to the compound with the rest of the refinerys scouts either dead or prisoners. With two prisoners strapped to his vehicle, Humungus stood up and began to offer the compounds battle weary residents a peace offer. Wez amused himself by killing a rabbit. One of the prisoners yelled out in defiance, so Wez silenced him with a savage head-butt. It was at this point that a feral child, who used small tunnels to get in and out of the compound, threw a boomerang at Wez. It missed the psychotic biker, but killed his blond companion instead. Wez went berserk. He threw the boomerang at the kid (but missed him) and then screamed that they should attack at once. Humungus grabbed Wez and forced him into submission. The warrior leader promised Wez that he would get his revengeafter they secured the gasoline. With Wez subdued, Humungus completed his offer: He would spare the refiners lives if they gave him the gas and the compound. The next day, while he was getting the side of his head shaved, Wez heard the sound of an approaching truck headed for the compound. Max was bringing it to the compound, so they could use it to haul the tanker. Wez immediately rallied the gang and they took off in pursuit of the truck. After shooting out one of tires, Wez boarded the truck, smashed the drivers side window and tried to take out Max. However, he could stop the truck from entering the compound. Wez climbed off the truck and onto a catwalk of the compound. He killed one of the defenders and tried to get to the gate, so it could be opened for the gang to storm the compound. However, he was cut off by the other defenders while Max used a flamethrower to drive off the rest of the gang. Wez pole-vaulted out of the compound, but not before telling Max that he could runbut he couldnt hide. At the dawn of the next day, Max took his car and left the compound. The refiners had given him fuel in exchange for his help and he wanted to be back on his own. Wez, in defiance of orders from his master, pursued him in Humunguss vehicle. Wez caught up with him and tossed a pipe though Maxs windshield. After Max crashed, Wez sent two of his men to the wreck. One man went for the fuel tanks while the other looked for Max, whom Wez wanted alive. A booby trap on the fuel tanks exploded and killed the two raiders, saving Max. Wez assumed Max is dead and left. Lord Humungus was very displeased and had Wez chained to his vehicle as punishment. When the refiners prepared to leave the compound, Humungus and his men were ready. The tanker, driven by an injured but alive Max, broke through their lines and headed out with Humungus and his gang in hot pursuit. Three of the compounds fighters were put on back of the tanker to defend it. During the chase, Humungus released Wez, who jumped on a red truck. He tried to get Max with a grapping hook, but ended up pulling off the door instead. Later, Wez mortally wounded one of the defenders and helped one of his wounded comrades board the tanker. Later in the chase, Wez climbed onto the tanker himself and made his way to the front of the truck. While one of his friends attacked Max from behind, Wez tried to smash his head in with a ball and chain. During the fight, Max lost his shotgun shells. Max hit the brakes, throwing Wez off the top of the truck and over the front. Later, Max turned the truck around and headed back the way he came. He spotted a lone bullet on the front of the truck and had the feral child climb out after it. Suddenly, a hand appeared and grabbed the kid. It was Wez, whod managed to hang on to the front of the truck. Max grabbed the kids foot and tried to pull him out of Wezs grasp. It was at this point that Max saw the Humungus coming right at them. Unaware of the fact that Max had turned around, the giant warrior had used a booster system to try and regain lost ground. At the last minute, Max got the kid pulled back into the cabin. Wez gave out a horrified screamed as the truck crashed into the Humunguss vehicle. Both Wez and his master were killed. Category:Antagonists Category:Villains